disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Angel is a character created by the user ExperimentAlpha. Application located here. Abilities Angel's main ability consists of singing a siren song, capable of turning hearts of people who were once bad, but now good, back to evil. She can sing a reverse version of the siren song, however, to either reverse her spell on the ones she affected, or turn hearts of people who were once good, but now bad, back to good. However, Experiments created after her, like Reuben, Stitch and 6-2-7, are completely immune to her siren song, whether sung forwards or backwards. She also possesses a few of the abilities Stitch has, like being able to climb many different surfaces without grips, and a portion of his super strength. Since she is more slender, she possibly may be more agile than Stitch, and is quite athletic and acrobatic. She knows basic martial arts, meaning she could protect herself, or others, somewhat from danger if need be. Personality Angel is a very kind-hearted individual, and would help out anyone in need in anyway that she could. She can also be very manipulative whenever she wants to be, and she is known to be very flirty and seductive. She is very loyal and protective to her O'hana and friends, especially to Stitch, and wouldn't dare to betray them on purpose like she did when she was evil. She tries to be with Stitch whenever she can, and would rarely leave his side. She has a very athletic and tomboy-ish side to her as well; she loves to play sports and games with other Experiments and friends, and isn't interested in many stereotypical girly things. Opinions of Other Characters Mickey Mouse: She thinks of Mickey as a very good friend to be with. She likes how funny he can be, and admires his leadership. History Angel, dehydrated as a pod, was one of the many dehydrated Experiments inside Jumba's storage unit that had been scattered across all of Hawaii. In some point of time, Gantu had captured her and used her to infiltrate the Pelekai household. Upon turning Jumba back to evil, Jumba had let Angel look at his laptop computer to see all of the Experiments that were turned back to good. Angel, after spending the night at the house, ran off to do her task: turn all of the Experiments that were good back to evil. Stitch kept on chasing her, confused and hurt at why Angel was doing this. Once Angel came back into a spaceship underground, where Gantu was, she lured Stitch inside. Many Experiments that were turned bad were in glass containers inside, and Hamsterviel, via screen, ordered them to take out Stitch. Angel started to feel guilty on her actions of betraying Stitch, realizing that she truly had feelings for him, and, as Kixx was about to land a fatal blow to Stitch, she sung her siren song backwards. All of the Experiments that were turned to bad were turned back to good, and crash landed the spaceship with the help of Stitch. However, after the victors exited the spaceship, Gantu snuck back into the fray and recaptured Angel successfully. A year or so later, Lilo, Stitch, and a group of other Experiments came to rescue Angel and all the other Experiments Gantu had captured. After that, Angel was seen walking with Stitch to go somewhere on the island, most likely on a date. During the final battle between the army of Leroys and the Experiments, Angel had helped Stitch get rid of a group of Leroys that had surrounded him using her flexibility and martial arts, and blowing Stitch a kiss afterward. Now that the struggle for the orbs have begun between the forces of good and evil, she full-heartedly sided with Stitch's and her O'hana's decision: joining the good side. It made sense. She didn't want the forces of evil to have the orbs, or else everything would go downhill. She knows one thing; she'll be by Stitch's and her O'hana's side till the end, no matter what happens. Threads Participated In Other *In canon she only appears in two episodes and one small scene in Leroy and Stitch. Gallery Angel.png Angel 1.jpg Category:Characters